


You Cannot Hide Your Past Forever

by solomivan



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Dark!Waverly, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Murder, Revenant Waverly Earp, Suicide, Temporary Character Death, Unhappy Ending, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solomivan/pseuds/solomivan
Summary: AU to the episode "No Future in the Past" (s02e08), where Waverly is a Revenant, and Wynonna is trying to cope with that fact.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	You Cannot Hide Your Past Forever

**Author's Note:**

> A/N All characters and the world owned by their creators, and I do not claim any ownership over them.
> 
> I'm very grateful to my beta [kuchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchi)

Wynonna looked again at the result of the DNA test. Her baby sister had turned out to be a Revenant, a demon who was a criminal before the resurrection after the curse. "This makes no sense!” she said, addressing Jeremy who had performed the analysis.

“ It's absurd that my sweet, nice Wave can be one of those outlaws! I'd rather believe she is a genuine angel or Nephilim!" 

He shrugged apologetically, "I agree with you, Wy. Thus, I've repeated the test. The result didn't change. I hope you can find a reasonable explanation. Maybe Waverly has one? Should I talk about to the rest of our company about it?"

Wynonna responded, "Ask Waver herself? 'I discovered you belong to the demons which I hunted with you during the last two years.' What a wonderful way to begin an important talk! No, I should find all the information I can first to have a full picture. This isn't a threat to others, so they needn't know anything about it, at least for now. Until it'll be required, it's only between you and me."

Wynonna left the laboratory and headed to the archive, where there was a list of all known revenants with details about their lives and postmortem existences. While she was going, she was thinking,  _ How my sister can hide her real nature from all of us? I would notice if she wasn't changing or aging because I've been near her since she was a toddler. Even if she's a revenant, her crimes might be not serious. She could have just slept with a girl or been forced to participate in an armed robbery at gunpoint _ .

Wynonna entered the archive, then showed her badge. "I need to look at the list of the revenants." 

She started to read it. It had no mention of Waverly. "If I was a revenant, I would prefer to have a pseudonym," Wynonna told herself and began searching for the female outlaws. She found several of them with their photos, but no-one looked like her sister. When Wynonna reached the end, she discovered some names, including Robert Svane, were missing. She noticed they were carefully cut from the paper.

Wynonna recalled that Waverly was alone in the archive when she had searched for information regarding Jack of Knives. That day Waverly had found this paper and photocopied the required part. Wynonna returned the list and asked for newspapers describing the executions of people later turned into revenants. The archivist shook her head. "I'm sorry, we have newspapers only about ten male criminals. The rest was destroyed by a fire four months ago. Nobody survived except Waverly."

Wynonna thanked her for help. These circumstances were not significant separately, but together they looked suspicious. 

Wynonna remembered Jeremy had a copy of this list on his computer for the investigation regarding Bobo Del Rey. She texted him, " _ Do you still have information on the list about all revenants, which I sent you about one year ago? Please email it ASAP. _ "

In five minutes Wynonna received a new email on her phone. She opened it and found a complete scan of the list. Wynonna read the missing piece. Her eyes caught on one of the pictures. A young girl that looked exactly like Waverly, although she was in an old-fashioned white dress with a green brooch and had long, black corrugated hair. The name written next to the picture was Elle Sheridan. Below it was a description of her crimes. 

The article said, " _ 24-year-old Elle Sheridan was found guilty of gruesome serial killings. For years she lured young girls to her mansion pretending to be their friend and murdered them. Their bodies haven't been found yet. Her last victim was Countess Mircalla Von Karnstein. One day before the murder, Mircalla's step-mother, Countess Lilita Morgan, was ready to declare a successful marriage between her daughter and Duke Alexander Vondenberg. To avoid execution, Elle Sheridan took an unknown poison, which didn't damage her appearance. _ "

After that was a comment from the investigator in the right margin of the paper, " _ DNA from ten victims were discovered in the mansion. We identified only three of them: Emily and Charlotte Bronte, Mircalla Von Karnstein. According to the marks on the floor and furniture the girls were burned to ash after they were stabbed to death. A dagger with the blood of Mircalla was found buried five kilometres away in the forest. Because, unlike other criminals, Elle committed suicide, we don't know if she was affected by the curse, and therefore, resurrected. _ "

Wynonna was silent from shock. This situation had become a nightmare. However, many details in her life started to have another meaning: the death of her father and oldest sister, Nicole who was almost shot dead… Wynonna decided to warn Nicole before it would be too late.

She tried to dial the cop, but there was no answer. She was near the door of her room when Waverly entered it. Wynonna tried to use her Peacemaker, but Waverly was quicker and knocked out the revolver with a sharp blow. Then there was a right hook and Wynonna felt to the floor. She tried to reach the weapon, but Waverly stepped on her hands. Wynonna attempted to free herself and get off the floor and was kicked in her temple. 

Waverly addressed Wynonna, "Hello, sister. I see you have discovered my little shenanigans. Honestly, I simply had a good time with those girls and spared them from an unhappy fate of being just a thing to a rich husband and his friends, no more than a beautiful treasure. Take, for example, Mircalla. Only her older half-sister, Mattie, loved her and cared about her. For other people, she was the means to achieve their goals: to obtain title, land, fortune, to create useful social connections. We have a lot of fun together: waltzing, stargazing, champagne drinking, walking, chatting. Unfortunately, all things come to their end. Her mother accused me of disrupting an important deal for her due to the accident happened with her daughter. The hanging wouldn't be good for my image, therefore I took care of myself."

Wynonna told Waverly, "You call serial killings 'shenanigans'? You are worse than I thought. Your victims would have had a long and good life. Well, obviously, it wouldn’t have been unicorns and rainbows. Nevertheless, at least they would be alive, healthy, and with some real friends, not fake like you. I beg you to let Nicole go and not to hurt her. You have enough blood on your hands. I found an explanation of why people didn't notice anything unusual about you, including the fact that you haven't aged a day since your suicide. I think you can manipulate the minds of others."

"Wynonna, you were always a clever one. Your other sister and parents also had something in their brains and became too suspicious, disrupting my control. I was forced to set up incidents. You and Jeremy are useful for me, and the rest of your company. I'll wipe out your memories and destroy any evidence. Both of you will have no remembrance of my past. I'll remain your sweet, nice Waverly. This was an interesting talk, but I need to finish my business with Nicole. Goodbye! See you soon!

Waverly touched Wynonna's head and deleted the compromising email. Then she went to Jeremy's lab.

Wynonna had a vague memory regarding a recent fight with a revenant and plans to discuss something important with Waverly after the latter went to meet Nicole.

  
  
  



End file.
